


Sold my soul to the devil

by Historymaker99



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Romance, Soulmate AU, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: In a world where when you turn 18 you get a phrase on your arm that will be your soulmates first words to you, Kaitlyn can’t wait to see who it will be. When she finds out who she is destined to be with will it crush her soul or will the pain from being away from her soulmate sway her heart?
Relationships: Pro hero x villain, dabi x oc - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Sold my soul to the devil

She was called angel by her peers like the soft and gentle whiteness of snow. She was the living aesthetic of steaming coffee mugs and sweater paws. She had white wings similar to that of the pro hero hawks but she was soft and kind. She wanted to be a hero but she didn’t want to hurt anyone so in reality she thought she was best suited for becoming a nurse or a doctor. Today is the day she will get her soulmate words on her arm as she turns 18 this day. Her stomach is in flip flops all day waiting for the words to appear inked on her skin, the first words her soulmate will say to her when they have their first encounter 

Suddenly uraraka gasps from behind her. “What is it ochako” kaitlyn asks turning around in her seat to face her friend. “It looks like there are inked words on your arm”! Kaitlyn gasps. “It must be my soulmate phrase”! She pushes her shirt sleeve up a bit. “Hurry, I'm excited oh what does it say ochaco”? “It says go and ahead and try angel”. “Oh” kaitlyn whispers wondering what that could Mean. “Maybe your soulmate will be cheering you on”? “You may be right” kaitlyn says with a Giggle. “But whoever it is I can’t wait to meet them”. 

Kaitlyn is now a pro hero (she decided to get justice for those hurt by villains) and she and her team have been sent after dabi and his crew in order to bring down the league of villains. She is chasing him alone down a dark alley. “I will arrest you dabi no matter what it takes” kaitlyn yells after the retreating figure. She hears a loud gasp from the man in front of her. “Go ahead and try angel”. Kaitlyn gasps and freezes coming to a halt as her heart hammers in her chest. she hears dabi chuckle as he slowly turns around. “Judging by your overreaction I would say that your soulmate mark words were said too”? Kaitlyn nods stunned. “Oh little angel I guess that means you’ll come over to the dark huh”? “I can’t I’m supposed to save people not hurt them” Kaitlyn says trying to back up away from the man that she knows is dangerous. “Oh little doll I’m sure you know that when two soulmates meet if they don’t get closer it will cause the pair immense pain”. Tears swim in her pale blue eyes as she still doesn’t want to believe that this monster is the man she is destined to be with. “Dabi it’s wrong a hero can’t be with a villain you know that”. He kisses the top of her head and shrugs his shoulders. “Well what do I care if you’re a hero and besides that story about soulmates feeling pain is probably a myth told to children that parents feel like won’t ever fall for the right person unless they meet their soulmate”. “Yeah” Kaitlyn says nodding in agreement with him as she tries to sway her heart to believe his words. “Now back away from me creep before I take you down”. “I’m doing that now little angel” he says as he disappears into the shadows and Kaitlyn wonders how she will tell her team that dabi got away.

Kaitlyn pants and groans as she wakes up the next morning in a hot sweat. Her chest heaves heavily and she sobs as she can barely move or breathe. She lives in a shared apartment with some of her pro hero friends. She sees her roommate Uraraka sleeping heavily so she leans over the side of the bed and picks up her boot and throws it at her hitting uraraka in the back. “Ow that hurt what did you do that for kaitlyn”, uraraka asks sitting up. She gasps when she sees Kaitlyn in such a state. She hops up out of her bed and runs across the room over to Kaitlyn's bed. “Kaitlyn oh my gosh what happened”?’ “I need to go to the hospital,” she says, croaking. 

Uraraka and their other apartment mates tsu mina and momo help get Kaitlyn to the hospital where she is taken immediately to the back. “When did she start showing this kind of symptoms?” the doctor asks. “Well we woke up this morning and found her like this though she seemed extra tired last night” uraraka says. The doctor nods and turns back to Kaitlyn. “I see dear, did you meet your soulmate yesterday by chance?” the doctor asked her gently. Kaitlyn weakly nods and doesn’t say a word. “What you did girl why didn’t You tell us you met the man of your dreams” Mina says with a gasp. “It looks like the two decided not to pair,” the doctor says, shaking his head. He turns back to kaitlyn anger written all over his face. “Haven’t you heard the story of people who don’t pair”?! “I thought it was a myth,” Kaitlyn says and coughs harshly as tears of guilt form in her eyes. The doctor sighs. “Only the soulmate's true love kiss can break this horrible pain now tell us who is your soulmate so your friends can go and find them”. “I can’t ever be with them” she says as a tear trickles down her face as her heart continues to break. “And why not” the doctor asks with a huff. “I’m a pro hero and he’s a member of the league of villains” she says with a sob. Her friends gasp. “No way” Uraraka says, covering her mouth in shock. “Oh kaitlyn” momo whispers. “Well if you don’t do something soon you and he will both die” the doctor says. “I don’t want to die, I'm too young to die,” she sobs. “I know kid I know” the doctor says as he leaves the room.

Dabi gasps and clutches at his chest as a searing pain races in his heart. He knows right away what’s going on as he can see her plainly in his mind. His angel in pain as she is slowly dying and if he didnt show up she would be gone for good as would he. Since when is she my angel?! “I’m going out”, dabi yells to the others. “When are you coming back”? Toga says and giggles as she runs up to dabi. He doesn’t answer so she shrugs to herself and continues to mess with the blood she has collected in her tubes.

“Which villian is it” uraraka asks Kaitlyn as she tries as hard as she can to get kaitlin to spill on who it is. “I can’t say” kaitlyn says with a groan. Uraraka’s smile falls from her face as a frown replaces it. “And Why not”? “He’s dangerous and I’m scared to be with him”. As Kaitlyn drifts in and out of consciousness all she sees is the image of dabi swimming around in her head the man she detests just won’t leave her mind. She falls asleep fitfully and all she can dream of is her and the evil incarnate together confessing their love for each other.

As her roommates worry over her sleeping form the door to Kaitlyn's hospital room opens with a loud echoing Bang. The girls turn to look to see who has intruded on their sleeping friend and they gasp as they see dabi entering the room. “What are you doing here” they say warily. He ignores them and goes over to the side of Kaitlyns bed. “Hello angel” he whispers as he ruffled her hair. “Can you wake up for me”? Kaitlyn groans and opens her eyes though she almost cries when she spots dabi. “Dabi” she whispers hoarsely. His heart feels like it’s breaking when he hears her sad voice. “Hello angel” he says again soothingly. He runs his hand through her hair again and she sighs contently and then her face turns beet red in embarrassment. “It’s okay kitten” he whispers as he leans in to kiss her. She closes her eyes and sighs into the kiss as she feels her energy returning to her aching body. Dabi smirks at her as they pull apart. “Now I bet you feel better huh”? “I do” she says with a small nod as she sits up in bed. She turns to look at her friends who all have their mouths wide open in shock. “When you said your soulmate is a villian you didn’t mean dabi by any chance did you” they ask. Kaitlyn sighs. “This is precisely why I’d didn’t want you finding out and now that I know the soulmate pain story isn’t a myth I dont know what to do”. “You could always be a villian with me you know”, dabi says. “No way that would happen” she says with a Snort. “I mean that’s like me asking you to suddenly become a hero”. “I see your point so what will we do soulmate”? “How about this we give our relationship a try and if it doesn’t work out…”. “angel if it doesn’t work out we die so I really don’t like that option”. “How about we run away from both of our lives”. “What do you mean” dabi asks with an arched brow as he crosses his arms. “What I mean is we run away and I am no longer a hero and you’re no longer a villian”. “That does sound crazy but I guess my heart wants me to be with you” he whispers kissing the top of her forehead. “If any of you tell the heros or villains what we are doing I will incinerate you all” dabi says turning to the other girls with a blue flame burning brightly in his hand. The four girls nod wide eyed as dabi picks Kaitlyn up from her hospital bed bridal style and the two of them leave without getting her discharged. Kaitlyn wonders where her life will lead her now that she is no longer on any of the sides of the fight between good and Evil with an ex villain by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by the song angel of darkness to write this song.


End file.
